


FUck peter quill: part nine "teen"

by Garchomp445



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, copious swearing, is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Peter Quill makes an ass of himself again, and Rocket makes fun of himset nine microseconds after the post-credits sequence with adolescent groot at the end of guardians of the galaxy 2





	FUck peter quill: part nine "teen"

“Just, sooo rude.” ‘Noble’ Starlord shakes his head as he leaves Groot’s room.  
“Talkin’ ‘bout yourself there?,” Rocket strolls up with a grimace,  
“No, just talking AT Groot.”  
“Barge into someone’s room, bark insults at them, then walk away?” Rocket drops his head low, leers into the distance, then whispers, “Peter, you… might be an asshole.”  
“He should be more, “ Peter stares everywhere besides Rocket and gesticulates angrily, “Conscious of his crewmates! He’s been leaving vines EVERYWHERE!”  
“THAT’S WHY WE GOT HIM HIS OWN ROOM, FUCKWAD!” Rocket laughs humourlessly, “Let’s let ONE jackoff on this ship have a decent childhood!”

**Author's Note:**

> I Fucking Hate Peter Quillian Potter 'StarLord' The Second
> 
> Feel Free To Comment And Critique


End file.
